CaT Reviews: BBO Season 4!
WARNING: This review contains very minor spoilers for Star Wars: The Force Awakens. If you haven't seen it yet and don't want to be spoiled, go read something else. ---- This is the fifth episode of CaT Reviews!, this time featuring Season 4 of Bryce Bowman: Origins, as requested by [[User:Brywarrior|'Brywarrior']]! NOTE 5/31/16: Due to new information about the series coming to light as of late, its score has been changed. Please review the Characters, Writing, and Conclusions sections again to find out more. Story Okay, since this is season four, I'll summarize everything important up to this point: A kid named Bryce Bowman has the Infinity which is an Omnitrix with evolution features that Azmuth made and gave to him and he uses it to fight evil and defeat enemies and everything is kinda sorta swell but not really until this guy named Death Dragon escapes from the Infinity and tries to kill Bryce and ends up hitting Bryce's girlfriend Marissa with his death fire which causes Bryce as a Celestialsapien to evolve and brutally kill Death Dragon which gets everyone disappointed in him for some reason because apparently killing something that is literally pure evil and wanted to destroy the world is still bad because reasons and so Bryce joins some people called The Freelancers to atone for his actions of saving the world and that's where Season 4 begins m'kay? *Deep inhale* We good? We good. (Okay, the actual reason Bryce joins the Freelancers is in hopes of getting a cure for Marissa, but the Season 3 finale is very vague on that point.) So, in the present day, Bryce undergoes an operation to become Master Chief'©' and starts working for The Freelancers. After equipping some Halo® Aviator™ armor, Bryce goes down to the training room, where they simulate War Games and okay people, the more I read, the more I'm convinced that Brywarrior was paid off by Microsoft to write this season. Anyways, we meet most of the other Agents; Carolina, North, York, Wyoming and Maine. They're all named after their home states, and the only reason Bryce doesn't get a state name is because his home state is already taken, resulting in him choosing 'Bowman' as his code name. The logic of choosing your last name as your code name aside, Carolina starts getting snappy with Bryce, seeing as how he's still a 'Shiny', which basically means that the person in question hasn't had enough battle experience to get their armor damaged. Bryce, actually having a lot of battle experience (see last three seasons for reference), goes the 'lol fite me irl m8 1v1 360 No Scope' route and challenges Carolina to a practice battle in the arena. We're treated to a short fight scene which goes on until Bryce uses his main character powers to teleport away from a grenade Carolina threw and hit her with a shot from his paint pistol at point-blank range. He helps her up and they exit the arena together, leaving the other Agents watching in awe of how OP this character is. ---- The second episode opens with another sparring match between Bryce and Carolina, this time with Carolina winning the match, apparently because Bryce was worn out from a previous match. We then see a match with York, Maine, and Wyoming going up against a new recruit named Tex, who utterly decimates them in the battlefield. Bryce starts getting suspicious about this new guy, but goes to shake his hand anyway once the match is over. Tex blows him off and Bryce starts smugly snarking, which is something you'll have to get used to in this season. Tex resists the urge to deck him and walks off, shortly after which the guy running this operation, The Director, calls all agents in for a mission briefing. The mission is a stealth operation to obtain some science dohickey that does sciency stuff. After the briefing, they get flown to the drop site and land safely, forming a plan. Now obviously they go with the obvious plan of having Bryce turn into Ghostfreak and effortlessly retrieve the object using his intangibility and invisibility. By which I mean they come up with an overcomplicated plan that gets them caught almost immediately after grabbing the dang thing, prompting Bryce to turn into Diamondhead and murder everybody that saw them. When they get back to base, the Director rightfully yells at them for screwing up the mission, which Bryce objects to. The Director chews him out for speaking out of line, especially after doing whatever he just did back there, and Bryce explains about the Infinity. This apparently gets the Director immediately calmed down, and the two exchange devious looks. ---- The third episode begins with Bowman angsting over the people he killed yesterday and Carolina talking with him about it. She reminds him that he has a match today, and we cut to him battling Tex in the training arena. The Director and every agent, including two we haven't seen before (Washington and C.T., respectively), are watching the match. It's a fairly even fight, with Bryce eventually losing, but managing to get in one last shot to Tex's face. This shot apparently knocks out some sort of voice changer, and it's revealed that Tex is, in fact, a girl. This doesn't really matter in the long run, so...moving on, I guess. Later, the Director has Bryce follow him to the laboratory, where they implant him with a new A.I. named Cortana. In addition to essentially being an operating system for the suit, she is able to activate an armor ability called 'Promethean Vision'. I dunno how useful this will actually be, though, considering that I already upgraded to Windows 10 and the only thing Cortana does when I tell her to activate Promethean Vision is bring up Bing, and let's face it, nobody wants that. ---- The fourth episode begins with Bryce using his Promethean Vision to kill a bunch of guards in an enemy base and getting Cortana to their computers. While she gets the data they need, Bryce kills some more guards and then bolts out of the base, jumping onto their drop ship and talking with the Agents on board. Later, at their base, Cortana gives a mission report to the Director and the Counselor, stating that nobody in the base survived, even though apparently it was supposed to be...a...stealth mission. Okay Bryce, did stealthiness eat your family when you were little or something? What the hell?! Wait, actually, it turns out to be Cortana who decided that murdererlizing everybody was the best course of action given the circumstances. The Director okays the machine's decision to slaughter human lives, no doubt beginning the chain process that will eventually lead to Skynet, and has her upload the files retrieved to his personal computer before dismissing them. On his way to the bunks, Bryce flirts with Tex a bit and starts talking to Carolina and York, who say Tex is going up to get an A.I., and York says they were using Bowman's A.I. for beta testing. He then brings up that Tex, Carolina, and Bowman are probably the Director's favorites, which Carolina scoffs at. York walks off, and Bryce says that he may have a point since the three of them never seem to get in trouble on a mission unless they're working with others. *''(Bowman): Well, the three of us never really seem to get in trouble unless we're with one of the others. Come to think of it, I went on a mission not three days ago that was supposed to be stealth, but we ended up going loud. You know who was with me?'' *''(Carolina): Maine... Maybe there's something to what York is saying.'' Wait a second...Bryce is blaming yet another stealth mission of his gone wrong...on Maine? OH YEAH THAT'S TOTALLY IT BRYCE. IT COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE BECAUSE YOU HAVE A TRACK RECORD OF UTTERLY SUCKING AT STEALTH MISSIONS OR ANYTHING, NONONO, IT COULD ONLY BE BECAUSE YOUR PARTNER WAS THE WRONG PERSON. HALLELUJA, HOLY CRAP! WHERE'S THE TYLENOL?! ---- The fifth episode begins with the Director calling all agents to the Bridge. He gives them a mission to bring back an item called the 'Sarcophagus', splitting them up into two teams. The team Bowman is on will sneak into an enemy skyscraper to get the artifact, and the other team will create a distraction. After arriving at the building, Bowman's team, led by Carolina, activates armor programs that disguise their armor as regular clothing, letting them sneak into the building. Once they get to the floor with the Sarcophagus, they immediately take out every guard and find the Sarcophagus, discovering that it's too big to carry out. C.T. suggests breaking the glass and hurling the box out the window into the Pelican, which the Director approves of over radio. Bryce turns into Armodrillo, a new transformation to him that Cortana picked, and picks up the Sarcophagus. Some guy wielding a flamethrower steps out of the elevator and confronts them, immediately getting blasted away by Armodrillo, who then takes the Sarcophagus and jumps into their dropship. With everyone on board, they take off, only to find that the other team is in trouble. Bryce uses Jetray and Goop to save the others, and arrives back on board the dropship. He notes that the guards were wearing Agency uniforms (BBO's version of the Plumbers, and the people who fund the Freelancers). Carolina waves this off, as their group (the Resistance) apparently steals a lot of Agency equipments. Bryce somewhat accepts this answer, but is still suspicious. Once they get back, Bryce approaches the Director and questions how Cortana was able to pick an alien for him. The Director explains that Cortana wasn't really something they invented as much as the A.I. that was already in the Infinity. Bryce then asks why Tex went to the Bridge the other day, which apparently surprises the Director and catches him off-guard. ---- Episode six is a crossover with Kenn 10: Omnistorm, a series that was never finished because the user went inactive. Now, I dunno the exact reasons, but I can definitely say that the whole I.S.I.S. fiasco could not have helped. In case you did not visit that page and read the comments, CharmcasterX, the creator of the series, made the above page, basing it off of the I.S.I.S. organization from Archer. Some people (read: Paper) got their panties in a bundle over this, and after some comment drama (which I plopped in some reaction images to), forced her to change the name. Class act. The episode itself begins with Bryce in a sparring match against York. Once the match finishes, they make small talk, but are interrupted when Bryce gets sucked into a random blue portal. Over in Kennedy's (the main character of Kenn 10) universe, Kennedy is bored, something that is quickly solved by Bowman appearing in her room in a glowing blue portal. She assumes a defensive position and asks Bowman what's going on. He replies that he doesn't know either, and after concluding that he's traveled to another dimension, says that the universe must've brought them together for some reason. Kennedy correctly rebuts this by saying it was dimensional travel that did it, basically ending the philosophy lecture for the day. Suddenly, a loud boom prompts them to rush outside, where they find a Battle Cruiser in the sky. Kennedy: "If it busts up my place I'ma kill it!" Heh, I like this kid. Anyways, Vilgax comes down from the Battle Cruiser, upon which Bryce immediately punches and kicks him to test his power level. Concluding that he's not as strong as his own dimension's Vilgax, he turns into Eatle and starts fighting, which prompts Kennedy to join the battle with her Megawhatt transformation. They eventually time out, which gives Vilgax the opportunity to abduct Kennedy and leave his drones to kill Bryce. Bryce destroys the drones using Victorstrike (his version of Frankenstrike) and gets onto the Battle Cruiser, making his way to where Kennedy and Vilgax are. Vilgax has Kennedy on an operating table, and is planning to remove her Omnitrix. * "When this needle penetrates your body, it will destroy your resistance and you will be at my will." Vilgax said to her. * "Phrasing.." Kennedy said back to Vilgax, cringing. Bryce busts in and takes out the guards, then uses a voice command code to transform Kennedy into a Chimera Sui Generis, which she names Tentacles. This breaks her out off of the table, and she manages to get a hold of the drug Vilgax was planning to inject her with and use it on him, temporarily disabling him. Unfortunately, they spend so much time screwing around that Vilgax recovers and Kennedy times out. Bryce tries to fight him with an alien called Earthshaker, but times out and gets an uppercut to the face from Vilgax. Kennedy: "There's blood but, you're bones... they're intact..." You're bones? You are bones? Oh my god, Bryce is a skeleton! Anyways, Bryce bum-rushes Vilgax again, dodging another uppercut but eventually getting thrown to the ground and stomped on. Kennedy's Omnitrix recharges and she turns into a Dalek, taking Vilgax down with a single shot (which you could've done in the first place, but whatever). I.S.I.S.- wait, sorry, I.P.S.I.S., tows away Vilgax's ship. Bowman and Kennedy talk a bit and say their goodbyes, with some good 'ol implying implications, and Bryce returns to his home dimension, with Kennedy going back to her house. ---- The seventh episode begins from where the fifth one left off. The Counselor gets all huffy, then Bryce gets all huffy, and the Director has to break up the argument, reprimanding them both. He explains that Tex was being matched for an A.I., confirming York's conclusion from episode 4. We cut to the other Agents having a hissy fit over the whole thing, until everyone gets called up to the Bridge. There, the Director dismisses everyone except Carolina, Bryce, Wash, and Tex. He tells them that their mission is to eliminate C.T., who has been caught collaborating with the Resistance. This comes as a shock to everyone there, especially Wash. On the dropship, Bryce notices that Wash isn't doing very well, and begins to postulate that Wash and C.T. were a couple, but gets cut off by Wash, who doesn't want to talk about it. They arrive to the drop location and do their Agent stuff, sneaking around, killing everybody, the usual. Eventually, only five guards are left, and four of them run an equal chance of being C.T., prompting the group to split up and each chase one of said guards. After seeing Tex, Carolina, and Bryce kill their guards, which turn out to be the wrong people, we see Wash catching up to C.T. and confronting her. She tries to explain herself, but Wash is having none of it. (Wash): You keep your mouth shut, traitor! C.T. tries to explain herself again, claiming that the Resistance (AKA Rebels) are actually the good guys, and that the Agents are the true Rebels. Wash doesn't believe this and shoots her, killing her in one shot. Back at base, Wash talks to Bryce, who is revealed to keep tally of his kills via dents and tally marks in his wall instead of just marking his gun, given that he isn't proud of his kills. Wash reveals that he and C.T. were indeed an item, and had planned to start a family once all this was over. Given this information, Bryce wonders exactly why the Director had Wash go on this mission, especially since two people higher on the leaderboard were available. Wash says that he doesn't know, but that the Director better have a good reason. ---- The eighth episode begins with Bryce having a nightmare about Marissa and Death Dragon. He jolts awake, prompting Cortana to ask him what's wrong. He waves her off and goes back to sleep. In the morning, Bryce has a sparring match with Tex. Carolina and York observe, with Carolina bein' all salty about Tex. Bryce and Tex finish their match and exit the arena, speaking with Corlina and York for a bit. Later, everyone is seen in a class educating them about the organization's A.I. units. We then cut to York and Maine waking up from A.I. surgery, York having received an A.I. named Delta, whereas Maine has apparently disapparated from the scene. While Bryce, Carolina, and York discuss Delta, Georgia walks into the room and points out that something weird is happening in the training room. Specifically, that Maine has somehow gained Bryce's OP character power of teleportation and is now in said room, beating the crap out of Tex, who is there because reasons. Bryce and Carolina intervene, getting knocked around a bit until Bryce just straight-up shoots Maine in the face. Bryce later confronts the Director about this, who says that Maine's reaction was not unexpected, and was probably a temporary side-effect of the surgery. Bryce also confesses that he shot Maine, causing the Director and the Counselor to exchange intrigued looks. ---- The ninth episode begins with every agent (minus Maine because headshot and Georgia because she's a pilot) in a seminar where they're briefed on the specifics of Maine's breakdown and the dangers things like this may present in the future. After the seminar, Bryce visits Maine in the infirmary, where it's revealed that the headshot hit Maine's jaw. While he'll live, he may never talk again (something Wash isn't shedding any tears over). The Director calls Tex, Carolina, York, North, Bryce, and Wash to the Bridge, where he informs them that they need to go back to the base where they found C.T. and retrieve a flash drive that contains vital information. On their dropship, Wash talks about how weird C.T.'s betrayal was, but the others blow it off as her being mislead by someone. It turns out that the base has been resupplied with people since their last rampage visit, and Bryce wants to try a new alien form to help clear it out. He jumps from the dropship and takes cover behind a Warthog (a type of jeep). A couple guards check it out, finding nothing around the Warthog, but are suddenly interrupted by the Warthog revealing itself to be Bryce...as a Transformer! He guns down apparently everyone on base (all 271 of them!) and detransforms, clearing everyone else to come down and land. They storm the building and Texa has her A.I. (Omega) clear the files from their computers. She also finds a small flash drive with her name written on it in black marker and pockets it, signaling that they're good to go. Back at base, Tex approaches Bryce to talk about the drive. Bryce concludes that it must be from C.T., and Tex mentions that 'she was afraid of that", walking off. ---- The tenth episode begins with Nemevoc (BBO's version of Albedo, basically) constructing another Negafinity (Nemevoc's Omnitrix) and escaping from Agency jail. We then see Bryce completing a mission to retrieve some sort of vial and returning to base, then walking off to do his own thing. Nemevoc attacks the base, which gets the attention of practically everyone except Bryce, who rush to defend against the intruder. Nemevoc starts beating them pretty handily because Omnitrix, and all the explosions created by the fight eventually get the attention of Bryce, who goes to fight Nemevoc. They have a face-off, eventually ending with Nemevoc as Negative Ultimate Diamondhead being defeated by Bryce as Ultimate Echo Echo. Bryce says that he'll have the Agency come deal with Nemevoc, and the episode ends. ---- The eleventh episode begins with Bryce having another nightmare about the Death Dragon thing. Presumably in the morning, Maine has recovered enough to join the other Agents in the Classroom, where the Director is talking about a hypothetical A.I. situation that would occur if multiple A.I. were inserted into one host. He also reveals, under pressure from the Agents, that there is a myth among the A.I. that they were spawned from a father A.I. called 'Alpha'. Later, Maine's A.I., Sigma, takes over his armor and forces him to recover several A.I. chips and insert them into his armor, creating the aforementioned hypothetical situation and transforming Sigma into Meta Sigma. Meta Sigma approaches Bryce and demands to fight him. The Director warns Bryce about Meta Sigma's current state, and while Bryce initially doesn't want to use the Infinity, he changes his tune pretty quick once the fight actually begins. After a long battle with multiple transformations, Bryce eventually transforms into Spinosaur, his physically strongest transformation, and delivers a brutal beatdown to Maine/Meta Sigma that only ends when Carolina snaps him out of his blind rage. Later, in the infirmary, it's revealed that Maine/Sigma's injuries are fatal. Bryce feels guilty about it, but Carolina tries to comfort him, pointing out that he was forced into a corner. That doesn't really help, but before she walks away, she reveals to Bryce that her real name is 'Callie'. After she leaves, Bryce begins to wonder whether they're really the 'heroes' of this story. ---- The twelfth episode begins with Tex watching a recording on the flash drive C.T. left for her. The recording finishes, leaving Tex in disbelief as to whatever was on it. Bryce walks in, momentarily startling her, and they talk a bit, with Bryce revealing that he's been having nightmares about C.T.'s death, despite not even being the one who killed her. Later, Bryce goes to the Observation Deck, where York and North are watching Callie train. It's revealed that Bryce moved past Callie on the scoreboard with his fight against Maine, even though it was considered friendly fire. Callie is shown to be pushing herself to her limits out of frustration for Tex, who she bears some sort of grudge against, always surpassing her in everything. Bryce talks to her about it, pointing out that holding a grudge towards Tex is kind of stupid. Callie is unconvinced, however, and goes back to training. We then see Tex mulling over the information from the recording C.T. left for her. She talks about it with Omega, and eventually decides to do something about it. Later, an alarm is blaring, and Tex is revealed to have gone rouge, attacking the Director. Bryce catches her with XLR8 and takes her off to the Classroom for them to talk privately about this. Texas eventually opts to show him the contents of the drive C.T. left for her. The recording is of C.T. herself, who explains the Director's backstory. To make a very long, complex story short, the Director lost his fiance (called Allison), and tried to get her back through the construction of an A.I. named Alpha (yes, that Alpha), who he placed through psychological torture until it fragmented. He took its memory of his fiance and turned it into a separate A.I. he called Beta, then placed the A.I. into an android, kind of 'restoring' Allison. Tex is that android. Once the recording ends, Tex asks Bryce what he's going to do. Seeing as how the other Agents have been the only ones completely honest with him since he got here, he believes C.T.'s final message and issues an ultimatum: They're going to steal the Alpha A.I. ---- The thirteenth episode is essentially a prelude to the series finale, mainly dealing with how the other Agents, especially Callie react to Bryce going rogue. While this stuff is interesting, it's mostly character-centered, and does little to move the main story along, so I won't be going into detail about it. The main significant event of this episode is that Bryce and Tex return to storm the base, easily getting through the common mooks with some guns and a sweet new transformation called FlameOgre (coming soon to a BTFF RPG near you!). After plowing through mooks, they head further into the base, Tex dealing with Wyoming, and Bryce stumbling upon Callie. ---- The fourteenth episode begins with Bryce fighting Callie, eventually beating her and getting past her. He gets further into the base, where he's confronted by several other agents, who he manages to outmaneuver and upload C.T.'s file to, letting them in on the truth of the situation. They decide to turn on the Director, but are interrupted by the Counselor, who uses the pistol of a new Agent named Florida/John to shoot South. Bryce tries to stop the bullet using XLR8, but is unable to catch it before it hits her, killing her instantly. Oh god, I'm going to hell. Bryce gets royally pissed, reverting to his human form and RIPPING THE COUNSELOR'S HEART OUT WITH HIS BARE HANDS. After recovering from the initial shock, the remaining members of Bryce's new group chase down the Director, who has taken residence in the lab, surrounded by his soldiers and accompanied by John. Tex and Wyoming (who Tex showed the evidence to) arrive to help, with Bryce turning into a new alien called Blyzzard. The group swiftly takes out the soldiers (and John), with the Director getting away. The group goes into a room previously off-limits to them and find the Alpha A.I., allowing Tex to speak with it and put it to rest. After this, Callie arrives, having been convinced to join them. This is quickly followed by John springing into the room and shooting Tex in the head, killing her. ---- The fifteenth and final episode begins with Bryce snapping John's neck (no real surprise there) and then talking to his remaining team members. (Bowman): Tex has just been killed, and that's sad. Basically he tells them that they'll have time to mourn after killing some mofos, and takes them all to the hangar, where they meet up with Georgia. They use the dropship to track down the Director's location, finding his base on a remote nearby planet. They enter the building, finding themselves in an arena which the Director uses to trap them with hundreds of Tex's failed predecessors. There's an intense fight scene, with Bryce using so many transformation the the Infinity ends up timing out. By that time, however, most of the Texes have been dealt with, and he and Callie corner the Director in his control room. They speak with the Director, who reveals that the 'Rebels' they were fighting were actually the 'Chorus Elite', the Agency's black-ops group. He also reveals to Bryce that there isn't a cure for Marissa, the finding of which was Bryce's main motivation for joining the Freelancers in the first place. Bryce, already pretty cheesed with the Director, gets incredibly enraged after this revelation and kicks Callie out the room, then grabs the Director's gun and jumps out of the room, locking the doors behind him. He then puts footage of the Director's dead fiance on infinite repeat, condemning him to a fate of being constantly reminded of his mistakes while dying a slow and agonizing death. Nary a tear was shed for the manipulative bastard. Later, Bryce and Callie are visiting the dying Marissa. The two have a talk about everything that's happened, Bryce eventually deciding that he needs to move on. (Bryce): It's time for me to say “goodbye”. “Goodbye” to Marissa and “goodbye” to this life. I need to find a new one- a better one for someone like me. Okay Brywarrior, I don't know if you meant that to be the best quote I've ever seen on this wiki, but it definitely is. I don't even know what's so great about it, but even before you commissioned the review, I had seen that quote on Bryce's page and started reading the series because of it. Legit props for that, man. Bryce leaves and begins walking home alone. Along the way, he meets an old man, who offers him a deal he can't refuse. The old guy is basically just the devil, and while I'd normally raise an eyebrow at a hero making a deal with the devil, I have to admit that absolutely no instance of it could be worse than that one time Spiderman did it. Anyways, after some back and forth, Bryce eventually accepts, causing him to be whisked away and presumably become Ghost Rider. Characters This series has a butt-ton of characters, so I'll only go into much detail about Bryce to save time. At the start of the season, Bryce really comes off as an arrogant, cocky person with way too much confidence for his own good (and the less I talk about his stealth missions, the better). However, throughout the season, we see Bryce sort of let go of that personality, calming down and becoming a lot more open about his emotions. His guilt towards Marissa's condition and the people he's killed is shown to have an impact on him, but by the end, he's finally able to accept his morbid circumstances and try to move on. The rest of the characters are all written beautifully. Their interactions are natural, their dialogue interesting, and their motivations understandable. Youlike who you're supposed to like, you hate who you're supposed to hate, and it all flows smoothly. Which would be admirable if the characters were original. For those of you who, like me, don't watch every web series ever, most of these characters are directly ripped from a series called Red Vs Blue. This was rather annoying to find out, as I had originally placed a good bit of BBO's positive score on the characters. Of course, that's not all that was taken from Red Vs Blue, but I'll get to that in a minute. Writing Okay, if you thought I was being a bit too gushy with the characters, well, here's where you get to see me deduct points. While most definitely not the worst writing I've seen (see my Sif 100 review for that), it did suffer in some areas and became rather distracting. The spelling was usually fine, but words and sentences seemed to get garbled occasionally, and the run-on paragraphs could get a bit tiring. All in all, it won't ruin anything for you, I don't think, but it can get kinda distracting. What is also distracting is that half of the season's plot was also ripped from Red Vs Blue. Considering that the story was the biggest point this series had going for it, this is something of a large setback. Conclusions Welp, you've seen me gush, hate, love, and nitpick, so it's about high time I tell you my overall opinion of BBO: Season 4. To be honest, this might sound a little weird, given what I've said in the review, but... I loved it. I had absolutely adored this season. In my old opinion, BBO should've been series of the year for this season alone. (Sorry Yopo, I love your stuff, but you made like two episodes. That's ridiculous.) So, you may ask, if I loved it this much, why all the nitpicking in the actual story review? Because it's a review. Picking things apart is my job here, people. I initially praised this series to high heaven for its great story and characters, but finding out that so much of it was stolen from something else really sours this series for me. If you want to see Red Vs Blue with aliens, then this is the season for you, but if you don't, skip it. Considering that almost half of this series was stolen from something else, I find it only fair to cut my original rating by almost half. And so, my final rating for this season is Sorry I Joked About South Getting Shot Red Vs Blue With Aliens, 5/10. Category:Reviews